


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: As Viola lay bleeding and dying, she finally has the time to think.
Relationships: Ellen & Viola (The Witch's House)
Kudos: 19





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A really short piece I wrote late at night.

Ellen told Viola the pain she suffered was horrendous. That was the only thing she hadn't lied about. Although, Ellen didn't reside long in her body after she stabbed out her eyes and amputated her own legs. Viola was willing to bet she suffered more in those hours than Ellen did in a life time.

She wished she wasn't so stupid. She should've listened to her father and not ventured into the woods. She was wrong to believe that the witch in the forest was only an urban legend. One small mistake and she ended up paying for it with her life. It just wasn't fair.

The good die young, and she was no exception to that. She pitied Ellen. She couldn't imagine what it was like to live in constant pain; so she agreed to her request. She agreed to swap bodies. After all, Ellen promised it would be just for a day. 

She was lied to. She was completely deceived. And there was absolutely nothing she could do. Yes. She had Ellen's magic, but the hope she would be able to stop her faded just as quickly as it came. She fled the house intact and left Viola to die.

Her father always told her that curiosity killed the cat. And get killed she did..  
She just wished she could go back in time before she entered the forest. But this was her fate. Getting shot by her own father and being left to rot. She was naive to believe every story had a happy ending. Hers would not.


End file.
